dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin McRae: DiRT
ii'Colin McRae DiRT' is the sixth racing game in the Colin McRae Rally series, developed by Codemasters. It features new graphics, audio, physics engine, new vehicles and a new game engine which was co-developed between Codemasters and Sony Computer Entertainment. Colin McRae DiRT was released on PC and Xbox 360 in June 2007 and PlayStation 3 in September 1 2007. It was developed and published for the Mac by Feral Interactive, who released it in October 2007. The PS3 version was released on 1 September 2007 in North America and on 14 September in Europe, the day before a helicopter crash claimed the life of Colin McRae, his son Johnny, and two other people who were family friends of the McRaes. In response to the death and after an agreement was made with the McRae family, Codemasters withdrew a major advertising campaign for the PS3 version of Colin McRae: DiRT. Description The single player game plays out through 3 modes. Career, Championship, and Rally World, which is a single race set up. The Career mode is set up in a stylized pyramid that has 11 "tiers", with the bottom tier having 11 different events. Each event consists of one or more race events of a single type requiring a specific type of car. The player earns up to 10 points for their placing in all the races within the event. Most events require a specific number of points within a specific tier to unlock, and thus as the player earns points, more of the pyramid becomes unlocked, moving up to the "Champion of Champions" event at the very top. By winning races and earning money the player is able to purchase cars and liveries (skins) for the cars. In total there are 46 different cars and 186 liveries. The amount of money earned is based on the difficulty level picked by the player when selecting the event; higher difficulty levels have more challenging AI opponents and more realistic damage effects. Completed events can be repeated at any time, although unless challenged at a higher difficulty level, the player will earn significantly less money than when they first raced it. In Rally events with multiple races, the player has the opportunity to repair damage between races, but is only allotted 60 minutes of damage repair at each point based on time estimates to fix each component of the car. Championship mode offers up a series of races in which the player's combined time throughout each stage is cumulative. Multiplayer allows the player to race up to 100 other players in rally races through solo competition, as there are no other cars, ghosts or players present on the track. Fastest time determines who wins. New disciplines are available including; rally, rallycross, rally raid, CORR and hill climb. CORR tracks like Chula Vista are also featured in game for CORR trucks/buggies racing. Various real-world drivers feature, including Colin McRae, Travis Pastrana, Johnny Greaves, Kenneth Hansen, and Mike Ryan. Other drivers such as Brian Ickler, Corky McMillin, Kevin Proctor, Per Eklund, Scott Schwalbe, Carl Renezeder, and Aaron Hawley are also featured in game. List of cars AWD * Subaru Impreza WRX STI Spec-C * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX * Peugeot 307 * Citroën C4 Concept Car * Peugeot 207 Cup Super 2000 * Fiat Grande Punto Super 2000 * Colin McRae R4 FWD * Renault Clio Super 1600 * Opel Corsa Super 1600 * Suzuki Swift Super 1600 * Citroen C2 Super 1600 Classic * Toyota Celica GT-Four * Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 * Subaru Impreza '95 * Lancia Delta S4 * Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 RWD *Fiat 131 Abarth *McRae Motorsport Escort Mk2 *Renault 5 Maxi Turbo *Lancia Stratos *New Stratos by Fenomenon Hillclimb Unlimited * Audi quattro S1 Pikes Peak * Toyota Celica GT Pikes Peak * Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak * Mitsubishi FTO * Suzuki Escudo * Toyota Tacoma Hillclimb Big Rigs * Freightliner Century Class S/T * Kenworth T2000 Rallycross Modified * Lotus Exige * Audi TT Rallycross Supercars * Saab 9-3 T16 * Citroën Xsara 4x4 T16 Rally-Raid T1 * Mitsubishi L200 Triton * Rally Raid UK Desert Warrior * Volkswagen Race Touareg 2 * Mitsubishi Montero EVO MPR11 * BMW X3 CC X-Raid * Nissan Pickup Dakar Rally-Raid T4 * KAMAZ 4911 * MAN TGA Class 1 Buggies *McMillin Racing Car *Ickler Jimco CORR Pro 4 * Chevrolet Silverado * Toyota Tundra CORR Super Buggy * Aaron Hawley Super Buggy * Scott Schwalbe Super Buggy __FORCETOC__